I saw you kiss him
by cold-crescent-moon
Summary: Get a mug of something warm or cold to drink, relax, and just read.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I decided to revise this b/c it was going the way I wanted. Some parts of it. I hope I haven't disappointed anyone.

* * *

"I'm glad we had this chat." The Hugarian boy said, clasping Danny's face with both hands and placing two gentle kisses on either cheek. The ghost boy turned scarlet and could only sit there as Gregory walked away, silently cursing himself.

Damn Hungarians and their friendly nature.

...Wait, didn't Germans do that too?

Shaking off the embarrassed feeling, Danny picked himself up and made his way into the Gymnasium, unaware of the blue eyes following him with disgust and horror swimming in them.

Gym wasn't much fun as always. And today just had to be dodgeball. Nearly 'dodging' the red ball aimed at his head (Damn jock), he stumbled backwards, only to bump against someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't look-"

Oh crap.

Dash was looking down at him with a disgusted look on his face, and before Danny could say anything the taller blonde grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the side. Mrs. Tetslaff was too sucked into the game to give a damn about anything at the moment, so that proved to be an advantage to the bully. Being the victim of Dash's countless torments, Danny began to pull away, trying his best to wring his arm out of the football star's grip. Dash managed to push his way through to the locker room and slammed the the other against the wall once inside.

"I saw you." He said. Of course, being blank and stupid didn't help Dash, so Daniel had no idea what he was going on about.

"Saw what? And will you let go? You're stopping my circulation." He said, still wringing his arm.

Dash just gave a frustrated grunt and loosened his grip, but didn't let go.

"I saw you kissing Gregory." He said, disgust filling his face. "You're gay?"

Danny could only groan at this.

That Hungarian made everything worse.

"No, I'm _not_ gay, and Gregory did that on his own; I have no intention of getting along with him like that. And besides," Danny said, looking down. "He likes Sam."

"You mean Gothica?"

"Don't called her that." He snapped, Dash gave a cocky grin at this.

"Well what'da'ya know, Fentina likes Gothica, but Gothica doesn't like him back. Looks like you're left with no one now." He said, bringing his face close. Danny shot him an angry look.

"Dash, don't waste my time, let me go."

The jock thought for a moment.

"Alright," He said after a moment. "But only if you answer one question."

Danny sighed. "Okay, what?"

"Are you really not gay?"

The ghost boy rolled his eyes. "No Dash, I'm not gay."

"You sure?"

"Yes! I'm very sure."

"So it wouldn't matter if Gregory kissed you?"

"Goddammit Dash, the guy's _Hungarian_, it's a part of his culture, and you can't really help that."

"So it's okay if it's him?"

Danny wanted to rip his hair out at this point. "Dash, look, I'm _not_ gay, I _don't_ like Gregory, and I don't care about him doing what he did becasue he's Hungarian, and it's normal for him. So will you just please leave me alone?"

".... You know, I'm of German descent."

"Yeah? That's great, now let me go."

Dash ignored his comment, but brought his face closer just by the smallest amount. "So it wouldn't be weird if I did it to you, right?"

There was no answer since he didn't wait for one, but there was a struggled 'mmnph!' when Dash closed the distance between them and gingerly pressed his lips against Danny's. His hands let go of his wrists and gently clasped both sides of his face. It was when Dash let go Danny was able to think straight.

"...Dash you ass."

"What? I'm part German, so it's okay, right?"

Danny gave him an angered and hurt look. "If this is a joke, it's not funny, and I'm going to report you to Lancer about sexual harassment if you don't leave me alone."

Dash rolled his eyes at this. "Who said it was a joke?"

* * *

First chapter isn't so different. Not much damage done, right?


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything

Chapter 2

* * *

"Danny, you don't look so good, something wrong?" Sam asked, poking her friend with a spork. Danny half heartedly shooed away the spork from his arm and lifted his head.

"Just swell." He managed through a tired voice. His eyelids burned his eyes and his mind felt dizzy. He still couldn't believe the 'German descent' crap that Dash pulled on his yesterday. Looking over at the 'popular' table he eyed the German wearily before sighing and putting his head down.

"What is wrong my friend?" Asked an _all_ too familiar voice. Danny just groaned.

'Great, Gregory's here.' "Nothing Gregory, nothing."

The foreign boy looked at him worriedly from behind his shades before sitting down next to him, across from Sam.

"My friend, it is not healthy to, how do you Americans say it? 'Keep bottled up emotions.' Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah," Danny said, lifting his head and giving him a slightly annoyed look. "You can stop being Hungarian around me."

Gregory gave him a confused look. "I do not understand... what do you mean-"

"I mean, stop doing things like kissing me whenever you see me."

Sam choked on her salad and dropped her spork. "W-Wait, Gregory, you _kissed_ him?" She asked, alarmed. Gregory shrugged.

"Is it not normal? Hungarians greet each other with a kiss on both cheeks whenever we see each other."

"Oh, that's what you meant." She said, relaxing. "For a moment there, I thought you gave Danny a _real_ kiss, so, y'know." She said, chuckling and finishing her salad.

Danny gave a groan and put his head back down that he didn't remember putting up.

"Well, it's not all that bad, right? Even people in Germany do it." Tucker said, finishing the last of his burger.

"Don't even start on that topic."

"Why? It's true. Even in Russia... I think. Anyway, it's just a European thing, so you might as well get used to it as long as Gregory's here."

"And speaking of which, when are you leaving America?" Danny asked, putting his head in its side to look at the silver-haired student. Gregory adjusted his shades and scrunched his eyebrows in thought.

"Not until for another two or three months. Why?"

"No reason."

"Please don't be sad my friend, would you like a hug?"

Whatever Danny was going to say, he was beat to it.

"That's not happening."

All four students turned their attention to the jock standing over their table, a cross expression overtaking his face.

"Who exactly are you?" The Hungarian asked, standing up. "I'm Gregory, I'm a little new around here, so I hope we can be friends." He said with a slight smile, sticking his hand out for a shake. Dash looked at his hand before looking back at his face.

"Look _Gregory_, I don't care who you are, or where you come from, just don't try to piss me off and you won't be paying any medical bills. Got it?"

Gregory swallowed hard. "Yes, I think I got it."

Satisfied, Dash turned to Danny who was half asleep. "Fentina, get up." He said, smacking the boy upside the head. "I want to talk to you."

Danny ignored the questioning looks Sam and Tucker gave him and shrugged as he got up to his feet. "I'll see you guys later; this might take some time."

"Take as much time as you need." Tucker said, scooting away from Dash. Gregory looked worried, but decided to be smart and kept his mouth shut. Dash grabbed the front of Danny's shirt and began dragging him out of the cafeteria. Snickers and pointed fingers followed behind Danny as he was pulled out of the lunch room and pushed against the lockers.

"What's _he_ doing at you table?"

"Gregory? He's eating lunch. Wow Dash, I didn't think you could be _that_ stupid."

Dash glared at him. "No, I meant _why_ is he at your table?"

"If you want to know _why_, don't ask _what_ he's doing in the first place."

"Answer my question Fentoad, or you'll be stuck in your locker for the rest of the day."

Danny could only roll his eyes. "Look, I know you have trouble using your brain, but put the pieces together Dash; He's dating Sam, Sam likes him back, he and Sam happen to have the same lunch, therefore he decides to sit with Sam, and that includes me and Tucker. Make sense?"

"Pfft, that's just an excuse to get close to you, you better-"

"Dash," Danny said, cutting him off. "I know you can be a dolt, but come _on_, _why_ would he try to 'get close to me' when he's obviously trying to get close to Sam?"

"You didn't let me finish."

"I don't want to hear you, or any of this anymore. Can't you just leave me alone?"

Dash remained silent for a moment before giving out a long sigh. "Fine," He said. "But you should know, he's got a lot more to himself than you think."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go finish my lunch." Danny said, taking Dash's hand off of the collar of his shirt and making his way back. 'That dunderhead. Does he really think that? I guess there really _is_ something wrong with him.'

* * *

"Revised".


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything. Sometimes not even my own thougts.

* * *

Sighing in relief, he waltzed over to his table and plopped back down where Tucker was sitting by himself.

Wait. That's not right.

"Where's Sam?"

"She went off to the Library with Gregory after you left."

"So she just left me? While Dash had me cornered?"

Tucker laughed. "Don't take it too hard. And I never thought you would actually admit that the blonde had you 'cornered'."

"Whatever."

"Oh yeah, and Sam said she can't come patrolling tonight. She's got a date with Greggor."

"Wait what? They're going on a date tonight?" Danny asked, eyes wide. Tucker nodded and dipped his fries in ketchup.

"Yeah, didn't she tell you?"

"No, at least I don't think so."

Tucker shrugged. "Well anyway, she said that she and Greggor were going to the mall tonight." He said before popping the fry in his mouth. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"_Greggor_?"

"Yeah, Greggor."

"Wasn't his name "Gregory?""

"Well, we don't call Sam "Samantha," right? Same thing with Greggor."

Danny wanted to tear his hair out by the fistfuls. Fisrt Gregory [or Greggor] comes and does weird things, one of those being kissing him, then he had to deal with Dash who had the stupid thought in his head that Greggor was after him, but that wasn't possible since Greggor was taking Sam away from him and-

Danny stopped his thoughts there. 'Greggor's taking Sam away from _me_? Pfft, that's just stupid. I don't like her, right? I mean, it would never work out, so why would I like her? .... Ugh, there are too many things happening for me to think straight.'

Danny put his arms on the lunch table and set his head down.

"What did Dash want anyway?" Tucker piped.

"He was being himself, nothing more."

"I don't buy that. He doesn't usually come up to our table and drag you away. C'mon Danny, tell me what happened."

Daniel gave a tired sigh and turned his head to the side, his eyes looking at his friend lazily. "He was being a jock." He murmured.

"How."

"Asking about Sam and Gregory."

"Greggor." Tucker corrected. Danny glared. "Don't start that with me Tucker, I'm to tired to care."

"Dealing with Dash can be a lot huh?"

"Yeah, do you remember that time when he called you Techno Geek, and that went to Bad Luck Tuck? And it just kept getting worse?"

"That was horrible."

"Just imagine that happening thrice a day, five days a week [sometimes six when he finds me during the weekends], all year long."

"I'm so glad I' not you."

Danny shot him a flat look. "Well I'm just glad I don't wear berrettes in an odd fashion."

"Hey, don't diss da hat man."

Danny crinkled his nose.

"Don't talk like that, it doesn't suit you."

The bell rang before Tucker could make a come back. The half ghost pushed himself up, grabbed his bag, and slung it over his shoulder. "Well, I'll see you after school."

"Yeah. Wanna go to Nasty burger after?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On who's coming with us."

The other could only roll his eyes. "He's not that bad." He said, pushing the berrette out of his line of vision and making his way to class. Danny sighed. Maybe he was just jealous? He could only shudder. He didn't want to be jealous of someone like Greggor. Damn Hungarian. He shooed the boy from his thoughts. He didn't need _him_ while studying. Danny nearly made it in time for his class, but someone stopped him from doing so by grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

"What the-"

"Danny, I would like to talk to you."

'Oh great, _Greggor_.' "Again? Look, I don't care if you ask Sam out or not, just-"

"It's not about that."

Greggor had successfully brought Danny away from his classroom and into a deserted section of the hallway. "I, I just wanted to-"

"To what? There isn't anything to discuss." The Half ghost said, scowling and trying to push the Hungarian out of his way. Greggor grabbed his wrist and shoulder before pushing him against the wall, keeping him from walking away.

"I'm having second thoughts Danny. I thought I liked Sam, I really did, but there's someone else who has caught my attention."

Danny could only roll his eyes. "Sorry, but I can't help you there loverboy. One girl may not satisfy you, and it might take more than two, but I swear, if you do _anything_ to hurt Sam I'll _kill_ you."

Greggor shook his head. "That's the thing; it only takes one female to make me happy, I don't need two, and Sam, I like being with her, I just found that I like being with you more." He said before pressing his forehead against Danny's. "Please," he whispered. "Danny, help me out of this. I, I'm not sure if it's right to like a boy."

"I.... you..... Sam, she and you..... what?" He spewed in confusion. It was all too mixed up, it wasn't supposed to happen like this! How could This European like Sam _and_ [possibly] him at the same time? Danny wriggled out of Greggor's grasp and grabbed him firmly by the shoulders, pushing him off and giving them space.

"Look, I don't know what you're trying to pull, and I don't know what you're feeling, not that I want to, but you _can't_ like me, not _ever_."

"Why?"

"Because then Sam'll be hurt."

"So, it doesn't matter that we're two boys?"

"Uhh.... well, not really. I mean, what's wrong with that, right?"

Greggor looked at Danny with what could've been a relieved expression, his shades prevented Danny from seeing what the other felt, which gave Greggor an advantage.

"So, if I never were in love with Sam, and liked you, you would be fine with it?" He asked, the glint in his eyes hidden from the Half Human. Danny shrugged. "I don't think I would be bothered. Sure, a little freaked, but not too badly."

Greggor let out a sigh and leaned in, pushing Danny against the wall and pinning him there with his weight. He let his head down on his shoulder, tickling Danny's neck with soft white strands.

"You're such a good person Danny. I was sure that you would be angry with me."

"Get off of me or else I _will_ be angry with you."

"Danny, please listen to what I need to say to you. Or ask of you rather."

"Fine, what?"

"Let me kiss you."

".....What?"

Greggor lifted his face and met the other's annoyed gaze. A gentle smile graced his lips before they sealed the American boy's, earning a silent surprised 'eep'. Automatically Danny tried to push away, but Greggor had already tangled his fingers in his black locks and pinned him with his weight again, preventing his escape. Trying to get off anyway, he continued to struggle, giving soft breaths of rejecting 'no's everytime Greggor's lips left his and pushing against his chest. He felt his knees grow weak when the other had brushed his tongue across his bottom lip and let himself in. To keep himself from making any sound of pleasure, he gripped the fabric of his front and leaned against the wall all the way, it was the only thing he could do. Heat rushed to his face as the setting began to spin. A voice in his head was chanting no, but it faded into whatever background there was and nearly lost himself. If it weren't for the strong hands that pulled them apart he didn't think he could ever go back.

* * *

It was great, over the weekend I followed this guy into a truck and got candy.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything

* * *

A firm hand clapped against his shoulder while the other hand gripped Greggor's shoulder and pulled him off. Danny coughed a few times, regaining breath and the slight self control he lost. He felt relieved, but that was soon destroyed when he met the angry blue gaze of none other than Dash.

"Hungarian kid, what did I say?" The jock said through grit teeth. His grip on the white haired student's shoulder was tightening, making the boy cringe and wince in pain.

"What. Did. I. Say?" Dash said again, his impatience showing.

"N-Not to come near Danny?" Greggor asked, his voice cracking.

"Right. Now why were you doing what you were?"

"P-Please, you are hurting my shoulder."

"Don't fuck with me." Dash spat, throwing Greggory on the other side of the wall. His hand still remained on Danny's shoulder, but it wasn't to hurt him. It seemed to be keeping him in place so that he couldn't make a run for it. Greggory slid down the wall once he hit, stars blurring his vision as pain shot from his back.

"When I tell you to stay away from something or someone, you do it. If you go against it, you'll be locked in the unused janitor's closet for the next week. Got it?"

Greggory managed to give a slight nod, trying his best to recover from the impact and having his shoulder man-handled. Dash shot him one last nasty look before taking Danny away. Of course, with Danny being Danny, there was no way he would oblige.

"Dash, let me go!"

"No."

"Dash!"

The said blonde stopped and turned around, his eyes murderous. "I _told_ you he was onto you. I _told_ you, but you wouldn't listen!"

Danny put his hand up, while the other was still in Dash's grasp. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry for not listening to you, _okay_? Now will you please let me go?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"'Cause then you'll go running off somewhere, and disappear for the rest of the day."

Goddammit, why did he have to be right about that?

"And that matters to you _because?_"

Dash stiffened at this, getting the other to give a small smirk.

"What I do isn't any of your business, so just let me go."

"No."

"Dash..."

"I said no, and why were you kissing him?"

This time Danny's body went slightly rigid, but he put on an irked face. "Don't try to change the subject Dash."

"Don't run away from what you can't face Fenton."

"What do you mean 'what I can't face'?"

Dash snorted. "You can't bear the fact that I was right. Not only that but you can't even say that you're straight out gay." The blonde said, a superior look reflecting in his blue eyes. The other could only avert his gaze down to the floor.

"I, I'm not gay." He mumbled. Dash rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you're just some normal straight guy that was caught kissing the Hungarian exchange student. Pfft, of course you're not gay."

"Shut up Dash, don't make my life any more harder than it is."

"Oh? So it's hard being a gay loser?"

Danny bit his bottom lip. "Fuck off Dash." He said, yanking his hand away and taking a step away. Dash immediately grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Look, just tell me why you were kissing Greggory, he's not that great of a guy."

"Like I said before: Fuck off Dash."

"No, I _won't_ fuck off. Now tell me why you were-"

"I wasn't! I wasn't kissing him, _HE_ was kissing me!" The Half Ghost shot. "I was just getting to class when he dragged me away and started talking nonsense. And then he kissed me, and then you showed up, and now I'm here!" He spouted angrily. Dash looked stunned for a moment. Surprised more than stunned, but shocked none the less. Suddenly, he began to chuckle, which only succeeded in angering the other teen more.

"Fenton, I think I know why he kissed you." Dash said between laughs. "You're too cute. Anyone would want to kiss you." He said, and swooped down to give him a gentle peck. A horrified expression took over Danny's face before it returned to its angered state.

".....What the hell?"

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what?' You just kissed me!" He said with a flushed face. Dash shrugged.

"Well, you already kissed a Hungarian guy, and I'm German, so it's okay."

"Let's just get back to class." Danny said, his scowl returning.

* * *

A long sigh escaped her lips as she leaned against the red brick wall, hanging her head down and letting her short black strands curtain her face.

"What's wrong?"

She looked up to see her beretted friend facing her, a concerned look on his face. She shrugged.

"Nothing really, it's just that Greggor hasn't shown up yet, and he said that he would meet me here after school."

"Really? I saw him in the nurse's office."

"What? The Infirmary? Why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked, her voice clearly irritated. Tucker took a step back and put his hands in front of him.

"Sorry, I didn't know that you were waiting on him."

"Oh really, _who_ was the person who said that we should meet up and go to the Nasty Burger?"

"Oh yeah...."

"Now tell me, _why_ is he in the Infirmary?"

"I don't know, go see for yourself."

Sam gave an irritated groan and turned around, ready to go back in and head for the Nurse's office, but bumped into someone instead. She stumbled back three paces back before regaining her posture and shooting the other a murderous glare. The person put his hands up.

"Don't kill me."

"Danny?"

"Yeah, sorry if I ticked you off... What's wrong?"

"It's Greggor, he's in the Infirmary, I have to go see him." She said quickly before bolting in the direction. Danny got a gut feeling that things were going to get even worse.

"You want to go to the Nasty Burger?" Tucker asked, Danny shrugged. "I don't think I do anymore. Anyway, I have to patrol tonight, so I need to get my homework done if I don't want to fail this semester."

Tucker nodded. "Alright, well, if you need anything, you know where to call."

"Yeah, see ya."

"Later."

Not wanting to stick around to see if Sam found out about anything, the Halfa made his was around the bushes and went ghost [unnoticed mind you] before heading home. Thoughts plagued his mind like an infectionous disease, making him feel worse than usual. The best way to sort out thoughts were to bullet point them, so he might as well try.

1) Greggor was onto him

2) Dash knew

3) He _thought_ he was straight, but what if he wasn't?

4) Sam and Tucker will find out eventually

5) What would happen if Jazz found out?

6) More importantly, what would his parents say?

Danny shook his head. No, they wouldn't find out. He wouldn't let it happen, and besides, this as probably just a phase he was going through. It wouldn't be uncommon for teenagers to go through a gay phase right? Danny slipped through the walls and transformed back once he was back in his room, falling on top of his bed. Anyhow, he had to do something about Greggor, but in a way so that Sam wouldn't find out anything more than she already did (_if_ she already did).

* * *

"What happened?"

The white haired exchange student looked at the corner of the room. "Nothing Sam, nothing."

"This doesn't seem like nothing." She said with a flat tone in her voice ad she slapped the injured shoulder. Greggor gave a howl in response and scooted away from the purple eyed teen, holding his shoulder gingerly.

"Sam, please do not hit that shoulder, it hurts."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I kinda know that. Now tell me who did this to you." She said with crossed arms and furrowed brows. Elliot felt cold beads of sweat run down his back. If he told her it was that damn jock, she would find out why, and if she found out why he would loose a really hot goth chick. Shit Shit Shit. He didn't want to loose her, but he really wanted that scrawny kid too. Elliot postured himself, putting on a smile for show. He had to do things slowly and carefully, if someting like that happened again he would be out of the game, and by the looks of it, Sam didn't seem to know anything.

"Sam, I am happy that you are so concerned for me. But please do not worry yourself over it, I can handle it. And I am sure that the student did not mean what he did."

Sam could only pinch the bridge of her nose. 'He's not letting up. Is this a European thing? Or is it because he's too nice and naiive?' Putting her arms down to her sides she left the question unanswered.

"Well, you want to go to the Nasty Burger with Tucker?"

Greggor grinned. "Why of course."

* * *

Alright, so I follow this guy to his van, and he opens the door, but there's no candy inside. So I turn to him and say "Dude, where's the candy?" He just grins like a weirdo which pisses me off. So I kicked him in the nuts and stabbed his left nipple with an oatmeal box.

Turns out it was a test to see if kids would really follow strangers to their vans. I had to say sorryt o the guy whose nipple now doesn't work.

But I got the candy in the end.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything.

* * *

Ok! So here's a little Comic relief from me to you.

* * *

"It's all downhill for me after this! How can I spend my glory days eating mud?"

I didn't care how harsh my voice sounded, I was just so fucking pissed that I didn't give a shit about anything right now. I knew I wasn't going anywhere with football, and my grades weren't good enough to get me into a decent college. High school was the only place I would be able to enjoy myself and have my shining moments.

I wasn't going to let him spoil it.

"Eat it, _all of it._"

The boy under me shuddered, looking at the plate of mud pies, then back at me. I set him down and put my plate in front of him, shoving a spoonful of 'topsoil' into his hand. I watching him give a hard swallow before bringing the spoon up to his mouth, hesitating.

"GARBAGE FIGHT!"

He scooped up a handful and threw it in my face.

Damn kid.

He was so fucking dead once I was finished with him.

* * *

"Dash, seriously, I need to get home."

"And I care because?"

The blue-eyed boy gave the jock a flat look. "Don't you have parents too?"

"Out of town." He said with a smirk. Dash took a step forward, and Danny took a step back. This continued until Danny was up against the wall, a yard away from the meat filled dumpster. He looked up at the taller blonde with an angry face, his blue eyes sparking. How could his eyes be such a light shade of blue? Dash would never know.

"Dash, what do you want from me? I don't have _anything_ and you still bother me!"

"Easy, I just want you to eat those mud pies from lunch." He said as he pulled out a ziplock bag filled with what would be three pies. Fenton gave a groan in annoyance.

"Dash, do you really have to do this?"

"Yes, because I'm still not satisfied with you cleaning up the school. It's all because of that Goth chick, the Techno Geek and you. Now _eat_ it."

He opened the bag and used his fore and middle finger to scoop up a small amount. Closing the space between them until there was only room for elbow space, Dash put his fingers up to Danny's mouth. "Eat it."

"Off of your finger? That's just gross."

"I don't care, you're paying for ruining my lunch, so eat it."

"Dash, I don't know _where_ your hands've been, and I don't _want_ to know. I don't even want to get sick because of it, so let it go will you?"

"No way Fenton, now _eat_."

Mud caked fingers pushed into the raven's mouth, his gag reflex kicking in at the taste. 'How does Sam eat this stuff?' Was the only thing that ran through his mind as Dash poked at his tongue.

"Don't be lazy Fentina, lick my fingers clean or else I'll send you to the Hopsital."

Danny glared at Dash for the last time before closing his eyes, trying to shut everything out. Blood rushed into the boy's pallor cheeks, rouging the tips of his ears as well. This was so wrong.

Slowly he began to stroke his tongue, trying his best to get the top soil down his throat without having it come back up. Once he knew the soil went down (and stayed), he made sure that there was nothing left and pulled the fingers out of him by pulling his head back.

"Satisfied?"

A blushing Dash was his answer. Danny couldn't help but give a small laugh, but it was cut off when the jock pressed his lips against the raven's, a small groan escaping Dash. Danny immediately tried to push him off, but that was a feeble attempt since he would be no match for a football jock when he was in human form. Dash had dropped the bagfull of mud pies and grasped his shoulders, pushing into the kiss. Swiping his tongue across Danny's lower lip he pulled away.

"... Hey, do you think you can come over tonight?"

* * *

Ok, end comic relief and back to the story

* * *

"Danny, you're doing that wrong."

"Jazz, please, I don't care."

"You'll care when you get that report card."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will, and it won't end there either. You know mom and dad are going to be mad at you."

"Jazz! Just leave me alone!" Danny snapped, turning around in his chair. "And will you stop coming into my room? It's really unnerving."

Jazz gave him a look. "Oh, so Sam and Tucker can come in, but _I_ can't set foot?"

"Yes, I'm glad you see it my way so please, just _leave._"

The red head only furrowed her brows at him. "What's your problem Danny? I was just trying to help."

"Well, your _'_help' isn't working, so please excuse yourself." He said, turning back to finish the sheet that his Math teacher gave him to finish. Jazz just rolled her eyes and said 'fine' before leaving. Jazz wasn't helping while she was here, and he wasn't doing so well on his own before. Now the numbers looked more like scrawly lines.

"Well this sucks. I probably won't get to go patrol."

Wow, he made it sound like he was looking forward to patrol.

The raven shook his head and put his pencil down. He could always finish during lunch, and he needed a breath of air. Getting up from his chair, he let the blue rings do their magic, and in an instant he was off in the air. Danny closed his eyes. It was relaxing. Flying could take his mind off of a lot of stuff _any_ day. Too bad humans can't fly.

He wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Just riding the wind. But when he _did_ realize where he was headed, his stomach sunk.

Below him was the Mall.

Danny swallowed hard, staring at the brightly lit building and then behind him. He knew Sam was here with Gregory, and that they were on a date, and having ghost powers made it easy for him to spy on them. But that would be kinda wrong. So. Yeah. He should leave.

...

Or maybe keep an eye on them?

The Halfa sighed. "Ok Danny, you're doing this at Sam's best interest. I might not know if she'll need my help, but I should be there to help her if she needs it."

Fooling himself seemed to do the trick, because the next thing he knew he was phasing through walls and looking for the Gothic pair.

"That was some good pasta, no?"

His ears pricked at them familiar voice, which soon picked up a giggle

"Yeah, better than canned soup at least."

They both laughed, and something inside him seemed to die.

"I should walk you home. It's gotten very dark."

"Eh, I've handled worse."

"You sure?"

"Well, I could use some company on the way."

He wasn't even watching them and he already felt like crap. They were probably walking though the front lobby, headed for the exit. Might as well follow them the whole way. But as soon as he got out into the parking lot, he felt his throat tighten. Gregory, with his arms around Sam was gently kissing her, and the girl was kissing back. The ghost bit down on his bottom lip and tore his eyes from the sight.

Maybe it would've been better if he didn't follow them at all.

* * *

He scratched his head, staring down at the paper. Why the hell did homework even exist? Shaking his head he pushed the assignment aside. He was too distracted to think.

"Damn Fenton..."

His gaze wandered out towards his window, staring at the dark sky littered with stars. A smile managed to pull his lips up. Maybe he needed some fresh air. Standing up, he grabbed his letterman jacket and headed down stairs. His parents were out of town for the week and the rules weren't going to keep him confined.

The air was crisp once he got outside, and without a real destination he began walking in a direction his feet chose. Within minutes he landed himself in the park, which was nice since no one was around. Another thing to smile about. Walking down the path he dug his hands into his pockets. It was getting cold lately.

Then he saw somthing he wasn't entirely expecting.

Just as he was trying to clear his mind, Danny Fenton appeared in front of him, sitting on a bench with his elbows on his knees. Not really knowing what to do, the blonde walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"...Hey."

The raven looked up, a tired expression lining his face.

"What's wrong?"

The shorter boy didn't answer, instead, he put his face back down into his hands again.

"No, seriously, what's wrong?"

"... It's, just... something stupid." He finished with a tired huff.

"Well... I'll listen?"

Danny looked up, his eyes telling more than the actual boy would, which was mostly a skeptical look. He couldn't help but lean in and bury a kiss on the top of his head.

"I promise I won't laugh or anything."

He could feel him relax, and another sigh came through.

"It's about Sam and Gregory..."

"Don't worry yourself too much about them."

"Too late to say that. They were on a date tonight, and... well,"

"They reached second base?"

"Yeah. Kinda."

He ruffled the boy's hair and pulled him in. "Hey, Gregory's not that great, and I'm sure Sam'll get over it."

"Easy for you to say. You barely even know her."

He chuckled. "True, but what can I say? Gregory isn't worth anything."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

The taller blonde boy went rigid. "Well, you can kind of tell...?" He said, trailing off and looking away. Danny sat up.

"Dash, you know something about Gregory."

"Well, yeah, we all know something about each other that not everyone knows about."

"That's not what I mean Dash. Tell me."

"There's nothing I can tell you."

"Bull crap."

The jock looked thoughtful for a moment before a grin pulled at his lips. "Alright," He said. "If you want to know, you hve ot do me a favour."

"Sure, what?"

The German leant in, his lips hovering over the raven's by the slightest bit. "Kiss me."

Danny turned beet red at the request and pulled away. "No! That's... that's gross."

"You've done it before, why not now?" Dash asked, grinning as if he found this humorous. Danny huffed and stood up.

"It was stupid of me to think that you would help. I'm leaving-"

An arm grasped his own and pulled him into another "German Gesture". Arms were wrapped around him preventing his escape as soft lips pressed against his own. The raven could feel his eyes close. Heat washed over him and he could feel himself leaning in, returning the kiss.

"_Danny_..."

His eyes shot open and he pushed away, reality sinking in. Turning around he broke into a full sprint. He didn't even bother to register what the other was saying since his own thoughts were becoming too loud for his head.

'He said my name...'

The redness had spread to his ears as he thought about it and ran.

Even if the night air had a chill, heat was coursing through the Halfa like a disease, and it didn't seem like it was going ot stop anytime soon.

* * *

Ok, so I wasn't satisfied with my previous chapter.

Still dedicated to Darmed (B/c I love her and she's actually the one that motivates most of my stories)


	6. Chapter 6

I don't anything

* * *

"Wrap up the act Elliot."

A snort was given in return.

"Like Hell I'd do that. This Hungarian thing is too much fun to pass up."

Dash's eyebrow twitched. "This isn't funny, I mean it."

The white-haired boy turned around, facing the football player. "And what makes you think I'd listen to you?"

"What makes you think you can go for Fenton?"

"Oh, Jealous are we?" Elliot asked, his smirk deepening. "Dash Baxter, the football star, has turned out to be Gaaaay. Wouldn't that be nice?"

The blonde gave a sigh. "Why are you doing this anyway?"

"Because it's fun, and I'm open to either gender when it comes to sex."

"You're not fucking him."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"Oooh, scary."

"Don't fuck around."

"Pun intended?"

Dash snapped. Almost imediately a hand went to Elliot's collar and lifted his from the ground by an inch or two.

"Do not. Touch. Fenton."

"Protective aren't you?" Elliot asked with a grin, his hands in his pockets. There was no sign of struggle, making it seem like the 'Hungarian' was enjoying being hung up like a towel.

"Dash, make a move if you want to protect him." He said, taking one of his hands out and patting the palm that kept him up. "Because if you don't, I'll gladly take him."

"You're one step too late then, Fenton's already mine." Dash said with a grin.

"Well that's surprising. What did you do? Sododmize him in the changing room?"

Dash's ears burnt red at this. "No. But something better. It was _consensual."_

"So you _did_ sodomize him."

"Christ what is with you and sex?"

"Let me down, a teacher's coming."

"Huh."

"I said _down_!"

A polished shoe rammed into the football star's stomach, causing the grasp on him to loosen and drop the Goth. Coughing, Dash grasped his stomach and balanced himself with one hand on the ground while Elliot was fumbling for his glasses.

"Boys? What are you doing?" Dash looked up. It _was _a teacher.

"I was only looking for my glasses. Dash was kind and... how do you Americans say it? 'Lending an arm?'"

The Teacher smiled. "I think you mean "Lending a hand." And Dash, that's very nice of you to do. Stay out of trouble you two."

And with that the clicking of shoes started and paced away, leaving the two students alone again.

"Anyway, I think I'll go for the next best thing if you're successful with Fenton."

"You mean Gothica?"

"Yes, and according to my sources, she's quite the virgin."

"Just stay the hell away from Fenton."

With a Chesire grin, Elliot turned his heel to leave, but stopped for a moment.

"Dash, if you're serious about Danny, I suggest you practice calling him by his actual name."

And with that he trotted off.

A grin pulled at Dash's lips again.

"Like I said, you're one step behind when you tell me things like this."

* * *

"Danny? You okay?"

"Not really."

Worry flashed through green eyes. "C'mon, tell me what's wrong."

A sigh escaped the Halfa as he propped his chin on his hand and stared and nothing. "It's nothing too big. I mean, Sam's going out with Greggor and Dash's harassing me again. Nothing new."

"You should report him."

'For sexual harassment?' "That's not going to make a difference."

"Well... why don't you... get a restraining order?" Tucker asked, chewing on his food. Danny gave a shrug.

"Too much work. And I don't want to waste my money on court."

"True. Want to hang out later?" He asked, trying to make the mood lighter.

"If I'm not busy."

Tucker grinned. "Oh c'mon, we should hang out, like old times."

A smile pulled at Dann'y mouth. "Yeah... we haven't spent much time like we used to."

"Tell you what, I'll meet you at the nasty burger after school, that okay?"

"Fries are on you."

"... Fine."

* * *

"And, I was like, no way! But she was like, yes way! And _then_ I was like, seriously? And she was like, yeah seriously! So then we went and got ice cream."

"All of that for ice cream with your cousin?"

"My cousin once _removed_. So that means I can marry her."

Dash nealy choked. "Dude! Kwan, that's disgusting!"

The Asian laughed. "Don't worry, I wouldn't marry a Chinese girl, they can put up a fight when they're pissed."

"Then what's your preference?"

"Hm... I don't think I have one. You?"

"Russians, Scotts... the rare ones."

"Russians and Scotts are rare?"

"_Worthy_ Scotts and Russians are. The rest of them are just douche bags."

"Haters gon' hate."

"I'm not a Ha-"

"Why Dash, it is nice to see you here."

Both heads turned to see Greggor standing beside the table, grinning.

"What are you doing here?" Dash asked, clearly annoyed.

"Standing, what does it look like?"

Dash gave a sharp glare, but Greggor merely chuckled. "No need to be so cold to me my friend, I've come to tell you something." Greggor leant in. "Danny's on his way here, thought you would like to know."

"Fenturd's coming?"

"Need me to repeat my words?"

"Fuck off, and besides, why are you snitching? You want me to punch him or something?"

"No, not really... I just thought, Dash and I are friends, and so is Danny and I, so why not put my friends together?"

Dash paled at this. "No, I don't think-"

"Sure! You want to invite him over to our table?"

'Oh God Kwan, why? _Why_ are you a nice Asian?'

"Yes, but his other friend is with him, is that alright?"

"Yeah, more more the merrier!"

Greggor turned and grinned at the londe before going off to fetch the two, leaving Dash to wonder what the hell the Hungarian was planning.

* * *

Some reviews are annoying, make sure yours isn't.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything, nor do I owe anything to anyone.

* * *

Green eyes looked over to blue eyes that only gave back the same odd look.

"Why are we here?"

"How should I know?"

"Greggor invited us."

"Great observation Tuck."

The darker student merely rolled his eyes and conintued to suck on his straw, obviously bothered by the other three.

"So Fenton, what've you been up to lately?" Kwan piped up, catching the Halfa's attention.

"Uh, well, y'know... school stuff... and some activities?" Danny said, but felt Tucker's elbow nudge into his side.

"You do after school activties?" The Asian asked, his eyebrows going up at this. The Raven could hear his friend give a groan.

"Sort of... but it's just helping my parents out here and there." He said, "What about you?"

"Not much besides football."

"Wait a minute... but you don't play futball at all." Greggor said, cutting in. Dash gave a defeated and annoyed groan.

"For the love of Christ, Elli-"

"Dash, what were we talking about again?" Greggor said cutting in again. "Before Danny and Tucker came... we were talking about, what was it again?"

The blonde's ears turned red at this. "Greggor, I swear if youー"

Greggor's chuckling cut him off again. "Oh Dash, you know that I mean no harm. But speaking of what we were, I'd like to ask the both of you," The Goth said, turning his head to Tuck and Dan. "What type do you like?"

Tucker blinked before breaking into a big grin. "Oh, well, I prefer blondes, but I go for any girl with long hair and a pretty face."

"What about race?" Greggor inquired before eating a sporkful of salad.

"Race doesn't count for anything."

"Ah, that's very wise of you. And what about you?" He asked, turning to Danny. Dash also turned his eyes towards the Raven, a flicker of curiosity dancing in the back of his eyes.

"Uh, well... I never realy thought of it I guess." He said nervously, scratching the back of his head and looking down at his burger.

"Well, this will let me ask you another question; What race are you?"

This was unexpected.

"My dad's Russian, and my mom's part Irish and Scottishー"

"You're _Russian_?" Tucker asked, his green eyes wide. Danny blinked.

"Uhh... yeah. I am."

"But your dad doesn't have an accent."

"That's because he's the second generation; his parents were immigrants from Ukraine."

"What's that?"

"... Ukraine's a country Tuck."

Elliot glanced over at the two jocks. Kwan was grinning and seemed to be entertained by Tucker's shock, and Dash was looking like an idiot by staring at the Russian-Scott with a dunder headed expression.

'Bingo. Dash, you owe me one for this.'

* * *

"So you knew what you were doing for once." He said in a slightly angered tone. The other merely gave a Chesire grin.

"Bingo Dash. You owe me one for this."

"How do I owe you one?"

"Well," Elliot started, lighting his Clove Cigarette. "Now that you know Daniel is your 'type', you should feel more attracted to him. Not only that, but it also explains his pretty-boy features; Light blue eyes and black hair. Paper pale skin suiting a frail body structure. He's quite a catch."

Dash snorted. "All I'm hearing is bullshit. How does his race change my feeling towards him?"

The white haired boy looked at him from under those half-moon shades. "You like him, but finding out an appeal that matches yours makes you more attatched to him. If you can make him like you back, then you're set."

"That's stupid. And besides, what makes you think we'll end up together?"

"A Goth's Gut feeling."

"... Shut up. Just, shut up."

"Whaaaat? Am I making you feel stupid?" 'Gregory' asked, grinning from ear to ear witht he stick hanging in between his lips.

"No, it's just that... you're too confusing. Are you trying to help me or not?"

"That, I will not answer, but I can tell you this; I do what I want. I do what I please. And I make sure I get what I want."

"So what the hell do you want?"

"So many questions." Elliot chortled, taking a long drag from his cancer stick and breathing out a grey breath. "And most of them for me nonetheless. Tell me futball boy, have you asked _yourself_ those same questions?"

"If I had the choice, I wouldn't."

A smile played at his lips. "Good. You are now frustrated and confused, unsure of what to do. You're going to learn how to navigate your way out of this, and maybe I'll help you if I feel like it."

"Fuck you Elliot."

"If I could, what would I do for kicks?"

Dash made a sour face at the last remark and grunted, earning yet another chuckle from the shaded boy.

"Well, I'll be going now. Try to make it out of this situation in one piece."

* * *

"What do you think _that_ was all about?"

"I'm not the right person to ask Tuck."

"But still, don't you think it's weird? The bully and the victim sitting at the same booth."

"Please don't remind me." Danny said with a groan. "I've already got enough on my plate with Gregory and ghosts. Not to mention the harassment from Dash." He said, grumbling the last part in a low voice.

"You patrolling tonight?"

The back of Danny's neck went slightly red. "If I get my work done."

"Then call me when you finish. We'll go together."

"What about Sam?"

"She's been moody lately; We should give her some space to sort out whatever's going on."

"Alright. If I call, just wait in your room, I'll fly over."

* * *

I'm too tired to deal with actual ghosts and Sam at the moment. I'm trying to update most of my fics, so sorry for the shitty chapter.

**QUESTION:** Is there an episode with Dash and Danny when they were little? I keep hearing references about that in a lot of other fics, and I'm beginning to wonder if it actually exists.

**ALSO**: For those that are confused by this chapter, it'll clear up in the next two.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything.

This chapter is to Rin Flowers.

* * *

-Do I want him?

Yes.

-Am I gay?

... Not really sure. I wouldn't go for any random guy, and Fenton doesn't count as a guy... so it should even out.

-Does he like me at all?

Probably not.

-Do I want him for sex?

Probably.

-Would I want to stay with him if I ever got a relationship with him?

I doubt that too, but it wouldn't be so bad. I mean, Fenton's the kind of guy that would keep me entertained.

-Do I love him?

I don't know.

* * *

A soft knock prodded on the heavy wooden door.

"Sam?" He called softly. Listening closely, he heard the faint sound of fabric shifting and foot steps. Soon enough the door swung open, revaling a disheaveled Goth.

"Greggor?"

He smiled and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. "I missed you. Are you feeling alright?"

He could feel her relax and bit as she slumped against the door frame. "Not really, I'm just feeling a little tired."

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's just... maybe. My relationship with my parents is getting worse, and my grandma's sick, so I haven't been feeling to great."

Greggor nodded and clapped his hand against her shoulder. "You know you can contact me whenever you need something." He said, leaning in to kiss her gingerly. Violent eyes fluttered and a a hand went up to bury itself in his hair.

"Greggor..." She breathed, smiling into the chaste kiss.

"I like you Sam, so if there's anything that I can do, please do not hesitate for assitance."

Sam giggled and leant into his taller frame, enjoying the warmth.

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

"Jazz?"

The carrot-top turned around from her desk, surprised to see the younger Fenton standing there.

"What is it Danny?"

"I, uh, I want to say sorry for snapping at you, so... can you help me with my homework?"

A grin pulled up at Jazz's face.

"Aw, don't worry about it. Now bring a chair and tell me what you don't understand."

Relief washed over him as he went over to his room to get a chair. Maybe he would make some progress tonight.

* * *

He turned around to leave, but slender arms wrapped themselves around his waist, stopping him and making him look back.

"Sam?"

"Don't go." Sha said.

Gregory blinked at this, his words stuck in his throat.

"Please, don't go. Please?" She asked throguh a muffle; her face buried in his back. He gave a nod.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you, I promise." He said as he turned back around. "I'll keep you company tonight."

Sam gave a sigh and let him lead her back in the house.

"Please do."

* * *

"Thanks Jazz."

"Any time, and remember Danny; Basics are the most important. If you don't know them, you won't be able to understand the material."

"I'll remember that." he said as he collected his things and rushed out of the room. Carelessly he shoved his assignments into his book bag and fished out his mobile.

"... Tuck? Yeah, I'm done, and you? ... Okay, I'll be there in ten."

* * *

I have to admit it; I want him.

... Is that bad?

Icy blue eyes and soft lips came to mind, causing he jock's cheeks to go red.

"Damn Fenton..."

He glanced over at his clock, which read 9:58 p.m.

Maybe he should go for a walk?

"Wf? Wrrrf?"

Looking down, Pookie nudged against his leg, looking up at him with large doggy eyes. A grin pulled at his lips.

"Hey Pookie, wanna go for a walk?"

The Chihuahua gave a happy bark and followed the human as it walked out and down the stairs.

* * *

I know this is incredibly short, but hey, better than nothing, right? And this way you can see where everyone is, which makes it better for the next chapter.

But in all honesty, I didn't know how to connect Dash's night outings and Danny's patrolling without having Dash find out about Dan.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything

* * *

His grip on the small hand tightened as they sat in silence, listening to the monotone beeping. Purple eyes gazed steadily at the lying figure before her. Still and silent.

"Sam... let's go." He said gently, standing up and leading her. Nodding, she stood up and let the Hungarian take her away from that room. Away from the dying figure whose breath was thinning with each passing second.

She squeezed the bigger hand that held hers.

"Bye Granny."

* * *

It was dark out and the stars were singing. The air was chilly since the fall was setting in even more, making soft puffs of Danny's breath come and go each time he exhaled.

"Can you tell when a ghost is around during the fall and winter?" Tucker asked as he watched the small radar-like object in his hands.

"Yeah, my ghost sense became distinct from a chilled breath. My ghost sense feels cold in my mouth."

"Like peppermint?"

"I guess."

"So I guess we don't really need this?" Tucker asked, lifting the ghost radar. Danny grinned.

"Whatever makes you feel safe."

Tucker returned the grin. "Y'know, I might not be too bad at this ghost stuff myself; I fixed a few things that made this go haywire; Now it's working better than ever."

"Why not help my parents then?"

"Standing near _your_ father with dangerous equipment? I don't think that's such a good idea." The green eyed boy joked. Just as the two passed the park a small beeping came from the device, catching both of them off guard.

"A ghost? But my sense didn't go off!"

"It's not... a ghost, but something else... a squirrel?" Tucker said, reading the field and then looking around their surroundings. Soon enough a shrill barking rang through the quiet Amity air and a small dog ran out from the bushes.

"A dog? Why did it pick up a dog?" The darker boy asked himself, turning the machine over and popping open the back lid to look for any snapped or broken wires. The small Chihuahua looked at the pair and wagged its tail, clearly happy to have found someone.

"It's kind of cute." Danny said, a small smile pulling up at his lips. "He reminds me of Cujo." He said, crouching down and reaching out to pat its head.

"You mean... the one... that turned into... a really big... ghost?" Tucker asked in breaks as he pulled out a pencil and looked further into the machine. Small parks flew, but that didn't faze the Techno Geek from twisting and adjusting.

"Yeah, that one."

"Pookie?"

Both boys looked up at this.

_That voice... no, it couldn't beー_

A burly blonde came from the corner that the two just turned from, holding an empty leash in one hand and a plastic bag in the other.

Blue eyes met Blue, both freezing in that one instant.

Danny, crouched there with Pookie in his arms, and Dash standing there with a leash in his hands.

"... Fenton. Hey." The jock said after a minute.

Danny blinked. "Uh, yeah... Hey."

Tucker looked at the two.

"So... I guess you found my dog."

"Pookie is it?" Danny asked, a small smile pulling at his lips again as he stood up. If it weren't so dark, the blonde's blush would've been visible.

"Yeah... he seems to like you."

"Well, I'm not too bad with dogs." He said as he walked over to the jock and handed him over. Keen eyes noted this.

"Uh, Danny? I'll be around the block." Tucker said as he turned his back and went down the block. This time it was Danny who turned scarlet.

The two watched the retreating figure until it disappeared into the dark. And once it did, Dash piped up:

"So what're you two doing this late at night?"

The raven looked up at the German, his lips tingling at the memory of what happened last time.

"Just... walking." He said, his voice going soft.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

Blue eyes surveyed their surroundings.

"Danny..."

There was nothing the other boy could say when chapped lips pressed against his own. A sigh escaped his body and his eyes closed.

This was wrong, but for some reason, it made the ghost feel a lot better.

Pookie's bark made them pull away. Ears and cheeks both burning red and near-identical blue eyes gazing into each other.

"Why?" He asked through a whisper after a moment.

Dash blinked. "I..."

Pookie nudged at his owner.

"Curiosity?" Danny suggested.

Dash looked at the ground. "Maybe... Does that bother you?"

A laugh.

"You've been harassing me for... what, a few years? And _now_ you're asking me if I'm being bothered?" The Halfa asked with a slight grin. Dash looked up, and seeing Danny's grin made him return the gesture.

"Y'know, you're a lot more reasonable at night." He said, leaning in and grazing his lips against Danny's forehead.

"And you're not much of an ass either." The Russian countered, leaning in to the gentle touch.

"But... what does this make us?"

"It seems like you're using your brain today."

"Shut up Danny. But seriously, does this make us gay?"

A thoughtful look crossed over the Scott's face.

"I don't think so." He said slowly. "Afterall, it's just curiosity... which should be normal for us... right?"

"Yeah, I don't think I'm gay."

"Me neither."

Pookie gave a sort of grumble and shifted in Dash's arms.

"Uh, well, it looks like Pookie wants to go home. I guess I'll see you later?"

Was it just him? Or did Dash have a hint of hope in his voice.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Danny said as he gave a sort of wave before turning around and leaving to catch up with Tucker.

* * *

"What was the cause?"

"The doctors say it was a stroke. But it doesn't make sense; Granny's not unhealthy, and almost nothing scares her."

Greggory poured another cup of soy milk and handed it to her. Sitting down across from her, he laced his fingers with hers.

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Not really... unless..."

"Unless what?"

Fingers twitched, showing hesitation. "Well... it could've been a ghost, but that's not really plausable."

"Why not?"

"She's used to them."

"Then do you think..." He started, taking his shades off and setting them down on the table with his free hand. "It could've been a sort of shock?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you have ghosts constantly running around, then they could do something that can trigger a traumatic shock."

The girl blinked.

"That... really sounds possible. But..."

"But what?"

A sigh.

"How could I prove that?"

A sad smile painted his mouth. "Time will tell, and eventuality will explain itself."

Royal violet eyes flcikered, hope running across them.

"Oh Greggor..."

Slender fingers tightened their grip.

"What would I do without you?"

A chuckle.

"You'd still be fine without me; You're a strong girl." He said before leaning in and pressing his lips against hers in a chaste kiss. "But that won't change the fact that I want to stay with you."

* * *

Eventuality. God I love that word so much.

I was re-watching the episode "Double cross my Heart", and I think I've finally found a great way to tie in the guys in white.

* * *

To; Rin Flowers, Darmed, Oz the Damned, and Silver (from Pokemon, I love him for some reason. )


End file.
